worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Raoul ÇaRoule
Raoul ÇaRoule is a French rally car that competed in the World Grand Prix. Bio Raoul ÇaRoule, also known as the World's Greatest Rally Car, was born in Alsace, France. A restless soul, Raoul joined the famous Cirque du Voiture French circus where he learned Gymkhana – a graceful, drift-filled motorsport that taught him pinpoint timing and an unparalleled ability to navigate tricky courses with ease. He's the first car to ever win nine consecutive rallies. Raoul is confident he can use his rally experience to pull ahead of his fellow World Grand Prix racers during the three courses' touchy dirt sections, especially with his fans in the stands waving banners that read, "ÇaRoule Ca-Rules!" Cars 2 In Cars 2, he was seen catching up in the dirt section of the race in Tokyo. He was also seen passing Francesco Bernoulli by using the same skill that Lightning McQueen used to pass him. Raoul ÇaRoule (pronounce "raool sarool") is one of the racecars who did not have their motor explode in any of the races. But in the Porto Corsa race, he crashes along with Rip Clutchgoneski into Miguel Camino and Max Schnell, who crashed into Shu Todoroki, because his motor exploded. In the race, he was seen in last place for most of the time. He was the last one who crashed into the big crash that happened at the same time as Rip Clutchgoneski. It was an terrible accident for Raoul, so he must continue his race in London. In that race, he was along with Rip Clutchgoneski, the slowest racer from all. He was seen in 10th place (next to last place). He also appears in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix race near the end of the movie where he passes a lot of cars by driving on the dirt at the side of the road. But he also had good performances, like the 2nd position in the dirt section at the Tokyo race and the 3rd position in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Raoul is a playable character that is unlocked at the beginning of the game. He is a medium weight that focuses on speed more than power. Disney Infinity Raoul makes a cameo in Disney Infinity, as he is seen on a picture in Ramone's House of Body Art. Livery Raoul is painted in the French national colors, blue, white and red, with the letters "GRC" written in blue across the white column. He has chrome rims, in which some spokes are painted red. Model Raoul is based on a Citroën C4 World Rally Car. He is also based on Sebastien Loeb's Citroën Hymotion4 WRC.﻿ He has a top speed of 124.3 mph, with a zero-60 of 3.5 seconds. His engine type is a 1.6 liter turbocharger 4-cylinder. He has a horsepower of 300, with an all wheel drive. Occupation Raoul is a French rally car. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game *Disney Infinity Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Micro Drifters *Action Agents *LEGO *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica Quotes Trivia *Raoul ÇaRoule is a reference to French rally driver, nine times WRC winner Sebastien Loeb, with whom he shares a similar backstory and the same car. *On Raoul's sides and hood is written GRC, which is an allusion to the WRC, the World Rally Championship. *On his tires is written "Rouler Vite", which litteraly means "Roll Fast" in French, or more in context, "Drive Fast". A smaller inscription reads P210/70R18 99S. *He is based on Loeb's Citroën Hymotion4 WRC.﻿ During the production of the film, Citroën contacted Pixar complaining Raoul looked too much like their hatchback. Character art director Jay Shuster had to make a diagram of the character pointing out all the differences, and how the cars weren't the same. * A French version exists in which Raoul ÇaRoule replaces Jeff Gorvette as the car Lightning McQueen meets at the World Grand Prix welcome party along with Lewis Hamilton. However, most French releases apparently use the original scene with Jeff Gorvette. *The French rally racer character in Cars 2 (that ended as Raoul ÇaRoule in the final film) was first supposed to be a female car, named Michèle, in allusion to Michèle Mouton, that finished second in 1982 in WRC. And when the character was changed to a Sebastien Loeb-inspired racer, he was first named Sebastien. *Raoul's last name, ÇaRoule, literally means in French "It Rolls", which could be translated more in context as "to go fast." *Raoul is similarly modeled like Emma as they are both rally cars. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-73.jpg Cars-2-raoul-caroule.jpg Carl_1.jpg Cars_2_Japan_Race.jpg Cars_2_-_szenenbilder_02.jpg Race,_race,_race_your_car....png Rip_and_raoul.jpg|Raoul and Rip Clutchgoneski at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Wp c2 raoul 1920x1200.jpg|Promo shot Raoul.jpg RaoulÇaRouleCars2.png Cars2-1.jpg Raoul.PNG CaRoule_Pitties_2.png|Some of Raoul's pitties RaoulCaRoule.jpg|Diecast RaoulMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters LEGORaoul.jpg|LEGO RaoulTomica.jpg|Tomica RCRaoul.jpeg|Remote Control Raoul ÇaRoule Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Racing cars Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Guest cameos, parodies